2015 (production)
:Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January * 9 January - Alan Marcus dies. * 14 January - "The Q Gambit, Part 6", issue 40 of Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 21 January - Issue 2 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive" is released. * 23 January - Barrie Ingham dies. * 27 January - Pocket TNG novel, Takedown, by John Jackson Miller is released. February * 1 February - These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three by Marc Cushman is released. * 3 February - John Miranda dies. * 11 February - "Behemoth, Part 1", issue 41 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing) is released. * 17 February - Star Trek: City on the Edge of Forever, a hardcover omnibus edition of IDW Publishing's Harlan Ellison's City on the Edge of Forever, is released. * 24 February - ** Pocket TOS novel Savage Trade by Tony Daniel is released. ** Maurice Hurley dies. * 25 February - ** "Behemoth, Part 2", issue 42 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing), is released. ** Harve Bennett dies. ** Jen Oda dies. * 27 February - Leonard Nimoy dies. March * 4 March - Issue 3 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive" is released. * 5 March - mare et martin's reference book, Le Droit selon Star Trek by Fabrice Defferrard (not a translation, a reference book written in French: amazon.fr) * 9 March - Pocket TOS eBook, Shadow of the Machine, by Scott Harrison is released. * 11 March - "Eurydice, Part 1", issue 43 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 12 March - Eddie Hice dies. * 18 March - Issue 4 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive". * 24 March - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Uncertain Logic, by Christopher L. Bennett. April * 5 April - Tom Towles dies. * 14 April - ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 3 is released. ** Born with Teeth: A Memoir by Kate Mulgrew is released. * 21 April - IDW Publishing's Star Trek, Volume 9: The Q Gambit, the ninth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series is released. * 22 April - Issue 5 of IDW's Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive is released. * 25 April - Don M. Mankiewicz dies. * 28 April - Pocket TOS novel, Crisis of Consciousness, by Dave Galanter is released. * 29 April - "Eurydice, Part 2", issue 44 of Star Trek: Ongoing. * 30 April - Rusty McClennon dies. May * 1 May - Grace Lee Whitney dies. * 4 May - Ellen Albertini Dow dies. * 16 May - ** Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek: The Original Cast Adventures, edited by Douglas Brode and Shea T. Brode, is released. ** The Star Trek Universe: Franchising the Final Frontier, edited by Douglas Brode and Shea T. Brode, is released. * 20 May - Star Trek: New Visions #6, " " from IDW Publishing is released. * 26 May - Pocket TNG novel, Armageddon's Arrow, by Dayton Ward, is released. * 27 May - ** "Eurydice, Part 3", issue 45 of Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. ** William Newman dies. June * 16 June - The [[Star Trek Calendar Poster (2016)|2016 Star Trek Calendar Poster]] is released. * 17 June - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 2, by IDW Publishing, is released. * 22 June - James Horner dies. * 23 June - The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek by Robb Pearlman is released. * 25 June - Principal filming of starts. * 26 June - "Tholian Web, Part 1", issue 46 of Star Trek: Ongoing by IDW Publishing, is released. Media gallery File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 40.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 6" File:Primate Directive issue 2 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 2" File:Takedown cover.jpg|''Takedown'' File:These are the voyages TOS season three, first edition cover.jpg|''These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 41.jpg|"Behemoth, Part 1" File:COTEOF omnibus.jpg|''Star Trek: City on the Edge of Forever'' File:Savage Trade cover.jpg|''Savage Trade'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 42.jpg|"Behemoth, Part 2" File:Primate Directive issue 3 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 3" File:Le droit selon star trek.jpg|''Le Droit selon Star Trek'' File:Shadow of the Machine cover.jpg|''Shadow of the Machine'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 43.jpg|"Eurydice, Part 1" File:Primate Directive issue 4 cover.jpg|"Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 4" File:Uncertain Logic cover.jpg|''Uncertain Logic'' File:Gold Key Archives v3.jpg|''Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 3'' File:Born with Teeth.jpg|''Born with Teeth: A Memoir'' File:Star Trek, Vol 9 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek, Volume 9: The Q Gambit'' File:STPotA.jpg|"Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 5" File:Crisis of Consciousness cover.jpg|''Crisis of Consciousness'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 44.jpg|"Eurydice, Part 2" File:Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek.jpg|''Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek: The Original Cast Adventures'' File:The Star Trek Universe.jpg|''The Star Trek Universe: Franchising the Final Frontier'' File:Resistance comic.jpg|" " File:Armageddon's Arrow cover.jpg|''Armageddon's Arrow'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 45.jpg|"Eurydice, Part 3" File:Star Trek Calendar Poster 2016.jpg|''Star Trek Calendar Poster (2016)'' File:Star Trek New Visions, Vol. 2.jpg|''Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 2'' File:The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek.jpg|''The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 46.jpg|"Tholian Web, Part 1" Category:Production timeline